


Myan Short Shorts and Flash Fiction

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: Collection of Ryan/Michael short shorts and flash fiction (under 1k) from Tumblr. Ratings and content vary. Each chapter has a header with more information.





	1. Unready, 18+

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/123952596871/michaels-getting-ready-for-the-day-jeans) in response to a very NSFW image.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to get ready for the day, but Ryan isn't having it.

**Title** : Unready  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Word Count** : 191  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, sexual situations  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/123952596871/michaels-getting-ready-for-the-day-jeans) as inspired by [THIS NSFW IMAGE](http://67.media.tumblr.com/fc4b8d0204d692485b21fc3b16963744/tumblr_nihaz38CkB1qajhgvo1_500.jpg).

Michael’s getting ready for the day, jeans buttoned up around his hips when he feels Ryan’s heat behind him.  
  
Ryan ducks down and kisses Michael’s nape, hands finding their way beneath the waistband of Michael’s jeans and underwear, slowly working them down Michael’s thighs despite Michael’s annoyed ‘Ryan.’  
  
“Ryan, _fuck_ , I _just_ got into these…”  
  
”Well, now I’m getting you out of them,” says Ryan, pushing Michael’s clothes down until they pool around Michael’s feet.  
  
Michael exhales shakily, curling his arms behind Ryan’s head and tangling his fingers in the hair at Ryan’s nape. Ryan rocks against his ass, jeans rough against his bare skin. Ryan’s left hand is curled over the front of his thigh, right cupped over his pec, fingers toying with his nipple. He tightens his fingers in Ryan’s hair, grinding back against Ryan’s erection. “They were _clean_ , too,” he says, tipping his head back against Ryan’s shoulder, Ryan peppering kisses along his shoulder. “If you get jizz on my clothes, you’re doing my laundry.”  
  
“I will,” says Ryan, sliding his hand down Michael’s fluttering belly and wrapping his fingers around Michael’s cock, “right after I do you.”


	2. A Little Longer, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tries to get Michael out of bed, but Michael drags him back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/125140647736/miiiiiichael-mmm-groans-michael-eyelids)

**Title** : A Little Longer  
 **Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : 122  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, sexual situations  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/125140647736/miiiiiichael-mmm-groans-michael-eyelids) as inspired by [THIS NSFW IMAGE](http://67.media.tumblr.com/45224270cb7284d1227ecb1d9957f036/tumblr_mzkgrc90Ei1qfxoc0o1_500.jpg).

“Miiiiiichael.”  
  
“Mmm,” groans Michael, eyelids clenching closed as he buries his face in the pillow beneath him.  
  
“Miiiiiichael.”  
  
“This better be important, Haywood,” he huffs, twisting in annoyance toward the sound of Ryan’s voice and squinting at him.  
  
“You getting out of bed anytime soon, or what?”  
  
Ryan’s sitting cross-legged next to him, and he slowly looks Ryan up and down. Ryan’s still naked from last night, his cock half-hard between his thighs. There are love bites across Ryan’s collarbones and pink scratches lining Ryan’s biceps where he’d gripped Ryan’s arms as Ryan fucked him. “Think I’ll stay in bed a little longer, actually,” he says, kicking out from underneath the sheets and pulling a chuckling Ryan down on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	3. Consolation, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ryan engage in an intense game of peek-a-boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/125304136246/have-you-considered-michael-giving-ryan-looks) in response to an anon's prompt: _have you considered Michael giving Ryan looks across the way? like the little nerd peeking around his monitor at Ryan and Ryan just raises his eyebrow like "yeah? can I help you?" and Michael's like "do something, punk." and Ryan licks his lips and slowly looks Michael up and down, just mentally undressing him with his eyes and Michael's like "yeah? you wanna go?" but zero words are said, it's just them eye fucking each other._

**Title** : Consolation  
 **Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 312  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/125304136246/have-you-considered-michael-giving-ryan-looks) in response to an anon's prompt:  _have you considered Michael giving Ryan looks across the way? like the little nerd peeking around his monitor at Ryan and Ryan just raises his eyebrow like "yeah? can I help you?" and Michael's like "do something, punk." and Ryan licks his lips and slowly looks Michael up and down, just mentally undressing him with his eyes and Michael's like "yeah? you wanna go?" but zero words are said, it's just them eye fucking each other._

It starts with an unintentional nudge under the desks, Michael’s foot knocking into Ryan’s dangling sneaker. He glances around the multitude of monitors to see if Ryan notices and doesn’t fail to find Ryan looking back. Their eyes meet and Ryan’s toes press against his, that fucking eyebrow quirking in a challenge. He pokes his tongue against the inside of his cheek, shrugging slightly, eyebrows raising.  
  
Ryan’s brow stays lifted, gaze slowly making its way from Michael’s face to the tight stretch of Michael’s t-shirt across Michael’s chest. His pale arms peek out from the short sleeves, biceps slightly freckled from their time spent out in the sun. The Gears tattoo edges just over the visible part of Michael’s right forearm, dark ink so stark against Michael’s skin. Michael’s fingers tap restlessly over his mouse. He meets Michael’s eyes again, Michael trying hard to keep his breathing steady. To keep him thinking that Michael is entirely unaffected by his appreciative gaze.  
  
Michael’s throat clicks audibly when he swallows, doing his best to keep his eyes on Ryan’s. The back of his neck’s heating up, hopes the flush doesn’t spread to his goddamn cheeks before Ryan cracks. Ryan’s mouth starts curling at the corners, that fucking tongue sure to make an appearance at any moment. He loses it anytime Ryan makes that stupidly cute face.  
  
“Bloody Five Nights at Feces. You ready boi?” asks Gavin, plopping down next to Michael and pulling his headphones down over his ears.  
  
Michael curses and glances down at his keyboard, Ryan chuckling across from him, already engrossed in his GTA editing when he looks back over the tops of their monitors. “Ye’ boi; let’s do this shit,” he says, opening the game on his steam profile and letting out a breath of a laugh when he feels the consolatory brush of Ryan’s socked toes against his shin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	4. Blush, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael flushes over a little PDA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE.](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/128817928041/imagine-gavin-and-michael-filming-another-keyboard)

**Title** : Blush  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 156  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/128817928041/imagine-gavin-and-michael-filming-another-keyboard). This version is slightly altered to read as a proper drabble.

Another shitty steam game. It's _exactly_ the type of game the people want for a play pals. Michael's purposefully being a real jeb piece, snickering every time he does the opposite of what Gavin yells for him to do.

Across the office Ryan gets up from his seat, getting ready to head to The Patch set. When he makes his way around the desks, Ryan hovers behind them, presence distracting a “What are you doin’?” from Gavin.

Temporarily safe in-game, Michael glances back at Ryan, too, a “’Sup, Rye-bread?” falling from his mouth.

Ryan takes the opportunity to duck forward and press a kiss to Michael’s cheek, grinning over Gavin’s wrinkled nose and Michael’s blush. He mutters a “Have fun, boys,” before making his way to the door, sticking around long enough for Gavin’s “Look at you bloody  _blushing_ ” followed by an immediate squawk as Michael pinches him and laughs out a “shut the hell up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	5. Competent, 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Jones has many skills, and King Haywood is more than glad for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/136864998521/scrubtopia-anonymous-asked-wheezes-um-hi) in response to NSFW fanart.

**Title** : Competent  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Word Count** : 226  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - king au, established relationship, sexual situations, hinted oral sex  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/136864998521/scrubtopia-anonymous-asked-wheezes-um-hi) as inspired by [THIS NSFW FANART](http://67.media.tumblr.com/8a172a24698cb84b8bee1ef36d43fde9/tumblr_n63dbe9mPw1t8wqhao1_500.png).

Sir Jones’ armor clatters against the marble flooring when he kneels before his King. He removes his helmet and rests it upon his bent knee, sweat-damp curls hanging limp over his brow. “My Liege.”  
  
With a wave of his hand, King Haywood allows him to continue.  
  
“The fledglings,” starts Michael, gaze cast upward despite his bowed head, “become more and more competent every day.”  
  
“As they should under your command, _Michael_ ,” says King Haywood, bored.  
  
Michael frowns, scanning the throne room. He knew there were neither knights nor dignitaries present, but it was still unusual for Ryan to refer to him so _informally_  without a proper morning report first. His eyes land upon his Majesty once more, corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk at the sight before him.

“Now, if all is as it should be,” says Ryan, kilt pooling around his upper thighs when he plants his left heel upon the throne, “you have another… _duty_ …to attend to.”  
  
“Merrily,” answers Michael, grinning, clang of his forgotten helm echoing through the empty room as he shuffles in between Ryan’s spread legs. He curls one hand around Ryan’s thick length, chill of his gauntlet causing Ryan to shiver.  
  
“I am glad,” starts Ryan, pushing Michael’s hair away from Michael’s forehead when Michael takes him into his mouth, “that you’ve _always_ been so very competent at _this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	6. Trivia Winner, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael can't believe that the same caller always wins their trivia giveaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/138262026276/michaeljonestattoos-lazer-team-press-myan).

**Title** : Trivia Winner  
 **Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count** : 128  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - radio show, fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/138262026276/michaeljonestattoos-lazer-team-press-myan).

“How the hell did you know that?!” squeals Michael, staring in disbelief at the matching answer on his monitor.

“Listen, I know a little about a lot of things, okay.”

“You’ve seriously won every giveaway this month; someone’s been going on a lot of kick-ass dates.”

Ryan snorts. “Would be if I had someone to take out.”

Michael glances across the console at Gavin, rolling his eyes at Gavin’s wriggling brows; Gavin knows all about their flubbing giveaway winner and Michael’s developing crush.

“Well, Ryan, let me queue up our next half hour of uninterrupted tunes and we’ll see what we can do about that,” says Gavin, flaring his nostrils at Michael and flipping the broadcast over to music before dodging the pen Michael wings at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	7. Netflix and Ill,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan does his best to help Michael feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/151270244031/if-michael-wasnt-feeling-well-how-do-you-think) in response to an anon's prompt: _if michael wasn't feeling well, how do you think ryan would help him get better?_

**Title** : Netflix and Ill  
 **Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count** : 250  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, hurt/comfort, fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/151270244031/if-michael-wasnt-feeling-well-how-do-you-think).

“Not feelin’ so hot?”

Michael groans, brow furrowing over the weight of Ryan’s palm on his forehead. “What time s'it?”

“Almost one,” says Ryan, twisting toward the nightstand and grabbing the glass there. “Figured you’d want these before you slept more.”

“Shit, Ry, we were supposed to go out for barbecue,” moans Michael, sitting up and taking the glass of orange juice. He takes a sip and lets Ryan drop two pills into his hand. They go down easily and he knocks back three-quarters of his juice.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Ryan, shaking his head and pushing Michael’s hair back from Michael’s sweaty forehead. “We can always go for dinner if you’re feeling better then. If not, we can go another day.”

“So,” says Michael, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “What’s the new plan?”

“Let you sleep, do some chores, maybe start watching Luke Cage.”

“How about you stay up here and we skip to the Luke Cage?” Michael’s eyes are already closed again, chest steadily rising and falling.

Ryan looks dubiously at their filled laundry basket and then back to Michael. “Alright,” he says, taking off his jeans and climbing back into bed, “but don’t blame me when you have no clean clothes tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” Michael buries himself against Ryan’s side, slinging his arm around Ryan’s waist and throwing his leg over Ryan’s thigh. “Now shut up and make with the Netflix.”

Ryan laughs and kisses the top of Michael’s head before reaching for the remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	8. Thievery, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is _ever so tired_ of Michael jacking his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/152713850991/myan-clothing-theft) in response to an anon's prompt: _myan + clothing theft~_

**Title** : Thievery   
 **Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 255  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/152713850991/myan-clothing-theft).

Ryan sighs and pulls Michael’s shirt off of its red hanger, hard enough to jostle the empty blue one next to it. This has been happening far too often. He jogs down the stairs, tee surely wrinkling from the tight grip he has on it. Michael’s splayed out on the sofa, _his_  Haywood Dairy shirt twisted halfway up Michael’s torso. He stares at Michael long enough for Michael to take notice and he shakes Michael’s t-shirt at Michael.

“You know you have the exact same shirtin _your_ size, right?”

“Yeeeeeeeah, but today’s my fatty day,” says Michael, rolling onto his back and stretching, pushing his little gut out as far as he can.

"You tryna tell me something, Michael?” asks Ryan, watching Michael’s belly deflate when Michael has to breathe. 

"That your jacked physique is perfect for when I wanna wear a bigger shirt.” Michael eyes the other– _his_ –shirt in Ryan’s hand and then meets Ryan’s eyes. “But I mean, if you _really_  wanna wear this one–” he sits up and slowly starts to pull off Ryan’s shirt. Ryan’s feet thud softly on the carpet, and then Ryan’s hands break his eyeline, helping him to remove the tee.

“You know what?” says Ryan, dropping his shirt on the floor, gaze dipping down to the hard points of Michael’s nipples. “We’ll talk about it later,” he finishes, kneeling on the couch between Michael’s legs and kissing Michael breathless.

“That’s what I thought,” gasps Michael, lying back and pulling a shirtless Ryan down on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
